Our Middle
by lacey0304
Summary: Post AYITL. The Gilmore Girls face different, yet similar changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Wish I did though.**

 **Summary: Takes places after those four words. But what if after Winter Luke and Lorelai had a discussion about trying for that middle regardless of how old Lorelai is.**

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

I looked over at Rory just utterly shocked. I can't believe it. Rory. My Rory is pregnant. I can't even ask who, because let's face it, we all know Who. I only have one other thing on my mind as my daughter tells me she is carrying a child.

"Well, I've never been one for tradition. So, I guess I should also mention that, uh, I'm pregnant also."

Now it's her turn to look at me with shock. I just smile awkwardly waiting for her to process the news.

"What? How? When?"

I smirk at her, "Well, clearly YOU know how. Does the mommy really have to explain that to you again?"

She grimaced. "No. I didn't mean like THAT how. But like, no offense, but aren't you, uh, a little past your prime on that aspect of life?"

I gasp jokingly. "Did you just call me old. As a matter of fact, Janet Jackson is 50! That's two years older than me! So if she can do it, I can do it."

"I didn't mean it like that mom. How long have you known? I thought Luke wasn't for having a baby?"

"No. He just didn't like the idea of someone else having our baby. So we talked and we decided we would be happy either way, but wanted to try just to see what happens. I also love how you assume it's Luke's. The truth is, it's Taylor's and I'm just gonna tell Luke it's his." I joke.

"Mom, come on. So how long have you known?" She asks again.

"A few weeks. I guess that whole crazy Wild trip was really my crazy ass pregnant self. See with you it was apples, with this one it's hikes. Why are my children trying to make me healthy?"

"Aw mom, I'm so happy for you. For both of you. How did Luke take it?"

"I told him right after I reproposed. Wow, it's kinda sad, my man has no balls. Like I've now proposed to him twice. Well, three times if you want to count that time in the diner I jokingly asked him right when you started at Chilton. Okay, anyways, as I was saying, I told him and it was the first time I've seen him cry in years. He was so happy he picked me up, then he panicked because he thought it was bad for the baby to squeeze me so tight. Anyways, we agreed to wait to tell people because we know it's gonna be a high risk pregnancy. But you told me so I thought it was fair to tell my first offspring. Wow. We are gonna have one fucked up family. Anyways, enough about my pregnancy. How about yours. Are you feeling okay? How's morning sickness treating you? Cause I'll tell you, you were awful, and this one is starting to make itself noticed."

"Well for starters, why the hell do they call it morning sickness? It's certainly not just in the morning! I mean I have it at any time of the day! Morning, afternoon, night! I mean come on!"

"Ah. Welcome to the joys of motherhood. Thinking you know what's going on, but actually having no real clue what's happening to your body." I raise my glass to her.

Rory smacks the glass out of my hand just as I'm about to take a sip.

"Mom! You are already going to have a high risk pregnancy and you're drinking!?"

I just look at her. "Uh, hi, hello. I've done this before. It's not the real stuff." I show her the bottle closely showing that it's the kid version of champagne.

Rory looks really embarrassed now. She blushes brightly. "Oh. Right. Of course."

We sit in silence for a few moments before I ask the million dollar question. "So, uh, does Logan know? About the baby? I mean I'm assuming it's Logan's, unless its Paul's, because considering he just dumped you that would be really awk-" I babble before Rory cuts me off.

"Uh. Yeah. It's Logan's. I called him a couple hours ago. Just waiting for him to return my call." She looks really upset not knowing the future with, or even if, there will be a future with Logan.

I wrap my arms around my daughter doing my best to comfort her and trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I just hope I'm further ahead in my pregnancy than you. Because I will not have my grandchild be older than your sibling "

She laughs lightly. "Hey." I nudge her. "It's going to be okay. No matter what. You have me, Luke, April, and all of Stars Hollow. Now, what do you say we go get ready so I can go remarry my baby daddy?"

She smirks. "Mom, you're marrying Luke not Taylor."

"Ugh, damn. You're right. Remember though, we keep it a secret from Luke."

We both laugh and head towards our home arm in arm ready to take the new challenges that face us both.

 **Okay so that's my first chapter. I would really appreciate it if anyone reviews. I know I'm not the best writer so I would really like it if you guys gave me critiques. Big or small. I really want to know so i can fix it. And just wanted to let everyone know that I didn't really like the whole April/ Lorelai relationship in the revival. I always felt that after season 7 they would end up super close. So I'm probably gonna change that here. So once again, I would love it if you guys reviewed and helpedvme me out. I'm gonna try to update at least once a week (because I have no life) so it shouldn't be too difficult. Thanks for reading if you actually read all of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

 **Wow. I'm already really bad. I promise I will update at least once a week. So I was starting to realize that I'm really bad at writing sex scenes so I've changed the rating to T. Sorry to disappoint any of you fellow freaks. And like I said last chapter. I really didn't like the April/Lorelai relationship in the revival so I'm changing it here. It's not major in this story but it just bothered me. Well anyways. Here we go...**

—––—

We arrived home and I went straight to bed to get a few more hours of sleep. I climb into bed and just stare at Luke. He looks so peaceful and I'm so happy he's officially completely mine. It took a while to get here.

It took a month of constant arguing, crying, and apologizing to finally get back together after Rory's graduation. No matter how hard we fought, we promised each other to not let it get to be too much. We both came to the conclusion that we physically can't live without the other. The arguments were about trust and it led to him finally agreeing to allow me to see April. The first time April and I hung out was pretty amazing. We instantly clicked with our quirkiness and Luke saw that there was no way April could like me more. Sadly, later that year, April's grandmother died, which not so sadly, led to Anna and April returning to Connecticut. Luke and Anna's custody agreement changed with Luke having almost every weekend with April. Emily of course heard of this, causing Luke and April to attend the weekly Friday night dinners. Richard and Emily also quickly took to April and treated her as an additional granddaughter. Richard bonded with April over reading and she was devastated along with the Gilmores when he passed.

Continuing to stare at Luke I truly realized how amazing my life is. It was a tough year but now I was married to the love of my life and carrying our baby. Or our babies. I just have this weird feeling that the dream I had was some sort of psychic trait I have.

Luke started moving and I smiled at him. I kissed his cheek and continued to keep kissing across his neck.

"Hi husband." I smiled seductively.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Husband. That's nice. I finally get to call you that." I said as I straddled him. He immediately grabbed my waist.

"It is," He agreed pulling me so he could reach his mouth to my bare stomach giving it constant kisses. "This is nice too. We finally get our own baby."

"Or babies." Luke rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with my theory but I just know it's true. He also didn't like the fact that I've already bought two plaid shirts and blue hats to match their dad. We had our appointment a couple weeks ago when I was 6 weeks pregnant, putting me now at 8 weeks today. The doctor basically just told me what I already figured. "Take it easy as much as possible." "Stop drinking coffee." "Don't have too much stress." The coffee thing hit me hard. I don't know if I cried because of the hormones or if I was honestly going to miss coffee that much. I think it might be the latter. But I promised myself and Luke that I would do anything, and clearly I mean anything, to have this baby, or babies as I predict, be born healthy and safely. She gave us the "okay" to go on our honeymoon though. She believed it would help me relax, which led to me asking if sex was still alright. That resulted in a stern and shocked "Lorelai!" along with a blush from that same person. Although, he was perfectly fine with the other "okay" for my question.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. A whole two weeks in Hawaii. The view of you in a bikini won't be bad either." Weirdly, Luke was the one to convince me to go all the way to Hawaii. I didn't want to go too far but he made a good case of nice weather and the ocean. I also didn't want to go for the two weeks considering I'm trying to open the Dragonfly part two. But once again, Luke convinced me well. "It will be just the 3 of us. Relaxing for 14 days straight." He said as he rubbed my stomach sweetly and smiled.

"4 of us." I corrected him. Which of course led to his famous eye roll.

"I really don't think you should keep going with that. Don't get your hopes up until we know."

"Oh, of course I know. Mother's intuition. It's real. Duh."

He just ignored me and pulled me on top of him kissing me. "We get to get married again." He said in between kisses.

"Yes. But I do believe we have a few hours." I replied kissing down his shirt clad body. I sat up and went along to take his shirt off.

*4 hours later*

*9:00*

"Mom! Time to get ready!" I hear Rory shout coming into my room. Luke had left an hour ago and I fell back asleep.

"Sorry kid. Baby daddy wore me out." I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh my god mom! I really do not, I repeat do not, need to hear that kind of stuff." I just laugh at her and make my way to the bathroom.

"When will the hairdresser be here?"

"In about a half hour."

*11:00*

"Lorelai! Will you sit still!" My mother exclaimed.

"Sorry mom. I'm just excited to finally get married!" I yelled overly excited.

"Tone it down a tad." Rory whispered. We had decided not to tell Emily of our 1 o'clock in the morning adventure. We only knew how upset she would get. But clearly I wasn't doing that great of a job of acting. I mean I am happy to be having a huge ceremony, but honestly I just loved the fact that I was already married to the sexy ass diner man and carrying his child(ren).

"Come on Lorelai. It's time." I smiled to my mother as she carried a picture of my father and linked her arm with mine.

 **Okay so I would appreciate reviews. And I don't have plans tomorrow so I might update then. If not definitely by Thursday night. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

 **Wow I'm an awful person. Wednesday and Thursday turned out to be busier than I thought. But hey 2 days later ain't that bad right...? Anyways here's chapter 3.**

My second wedding to Luke went perfectly. It was nice to let family and friends see us get married, even though it was already official. Right now I was walking on cloud 9 dancing with Luke with other couples surrounding us. But suddenly I started really thinking. I know, I know, a rare occurrence for me. I was thinking of Rory and what she was going through. How was that going to work with Logan getting married but also having a baby with another girl? Luke sensed that something was going on in my head other than our wedding.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I knew I shouldn't start off our marriage in a lie. I didn't know how Rory would feel but I had to tell him.

I sighed, "Rory's pregnant."

He immediately squeezed my hand a little tighter and placed his head face down on my shoulder. I could tell he was having similar thoughts to mine. He couldn't believe his other daughter was pregnant.

"Has she told Peter yet?"

I looked at him funny. "Who the hell is Peter?"

"Her boyfriend?"

"His name is Paul." Then I cringed. He had no idea of the affair with Logan. This was not going to be good.

"Um, and anyways, it's sort of not, um, Paul's." Now he cringed. He couldn't even imagine Rory just sleeping around. "It's Logan's." He suddenly just stopped moving. He just stared at me as if he thought I was joking about this whole thing. Then I looked down and he could tell I was in more pain and shock than he was.

He continued our previous movements grabbing my face in his hands. He made sure we had eye contact.

"It's all going to be okay." He kissed me and wrapped me up in his arms holding on tightly. I didn't want to cry yet. Definitely not here. I also didn't want to ruin our first night of marriage or our honeymoon spending the time crying. So I continued to hold in all my emotions for weeks. I was planning on having a serious talk with Rory when we returned.

*2 weeks later*

"Rory! We're back!" I shouted walking into the Crap Shack.

"Hey! How was Hawaii?"

"It was like heaven. Constant relaxation and definitely constant action." I smirked looking at Luke while Rory covered her ears.

"Really Lorelai? You need to stop saying these things in front of her." Luke said while dragging the luggage behind him.

"But it's so much fun to watch her squirm." I laughed at Rory who was just glaring at me.

"Anyways, um, I actually went to my first appointment earlier today. I'm about 10 weeks along." Rory stated sort of embarrassingly since we haven't really had a chance to talk about everything to the full extent.

"Hey. I told you. You're not allowed to have my grandchild be born before my child. Oh my god. That's crazy. I'm going to have a child and a grandchild the same age. A grandchild. Alright. Alright. It's fine. I can deal with it. Oh my god. It's kind of weird we procreated at the same time. Like I know we are close but not that close."

"Lorelai!" Luke grumbled cutting off my awkward rant.

"Sorry." I cringed knowing I was ranting because of how nervous I was for this whole situation.

"Um Luke. Since you just got mom for 2 weeks. Do you think I could possibly take her off your hands for a couple hours?" Rory asked knowing that we really needed to talk.

"Yeah. Sure no problem. I'll be at the diner. See you later." He kissed me and walked out the door.

"So... how's it going?" I asked feeling the tension in the room.

"Mom. Come on. I know this is awkward but I also know you've been holding back on so many things. Ask your questions. Yell at me like I know you want to."

Rory looked so disappointed and upset. "Oh hon. I'm not going to yell at you." I pulled her onto the couch and wrapped an arm around her. "I can't be mad or disappointed in you. I mean I did the same thing. Got knocked up with a guy who doesn't really want to be in the picture."

"Yeah but dad wasn't engaged to another girl. He didn't cheat on anyone. How did I not learn about the situation with Dean?" Rory was now sobbing and yelling at herself.

"Rory. Listen to me. I promise it's going to be fine. You can't possibly keep beating yourself up over this." I tried to soothe her. "Listen. We all make mistakes. You know I don't like to talk about it. But remember, I cheated on Luke with your dad. But he forgave me. So you need to learn to forgive yourself. It's not like you got pregnant on purpose. It's all going to be okay. I promise."

"I haven't even told him yet. I've tried but I could never go through with it."

I sighed. I didn't want to put anymore pressure on her, but I knew she really needed to tell him.

"Ror?" I started.

"Yes. I know. We won't have another April/Luke situation. I just need a little more time." She looked at me with her red puffy blue Rory eyes.

"Only a little more time." I told her. "He deserves to know regardless of the outcome."

She just hugged me and asked me all about the "joys" of being pregnant. We talked into the night about all kinds of things. Our babies, the honeymoon, town gossip. We stayed on that couch all night and that's exactly where Luke found us when he came home later that night.

 **Alright. Not going to make anymore promises on updating on a certain day. But I promise I will at least update once a week. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
